moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tome of Truth
Sacred to the order of The Black Blade, this book contains within it's pages the only infallible truths about the secretive society; its pages scrawled by the Blackblades' very own leader - the Shepherd of Shadows. This hefty volume, wrapped in leathery black dragon scale, is told to have been fabricated by an unnamed mage scholar. The purpose of its design is the enchantments upon it which ensures there is always a blank page in between its various sections; anytime ink is put to one of the blank pages a new untouched page is conjured behind it thus increasing the size the tome. The book is said to be kept on an obsidian pedestal, hidden away in the shadowed hall of the Blackblades. Herein can be found the chronicled past missions and other information pertaining to the Blackblades. The Tale of "The Farmer" The first page of the Tome of Truth lay blank. The second page holds a simple note in orcish calligraphy. It reads: This tale is not to be taken at face value. While written in this tome of truth, this is perhaps the one piece of literature within which may not be accurate. This of course is because the existence and identity of The Farmer has never been confirmed. This tale has been placed here due to the Blackblades' commonly accepted belief in The Farmer to chronicle his tale, and this being the most accurate depiction of his tale pieced together by clues. (See Go’shek Ghostface) Code Key Each letter in a Blackblade encrypted message will actually represent the second letter in succession from it in the alphabet. So for example A will actually be C, B is D, and so forth. For the letters at the end of the alphabet Y & Z the code starts over. Y = A, Z = B. Here is the visual code key: Encrypted: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z Decrypted: C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A B Got it? Here's an example message: G yk y Zjyaizjybc ylb gr gq yucqmkc! The above message reads: "I am a Blackblade and it is awesome!" In addition, for a simple solution to decrypting and encrypting Blackblade messages you can use this handy web tool I found: http://quizstop.com/askcode.htm If you use this tool, in order to adhere to the above cryptogram, make sure the field that says 'Key Value' is entered as 24, this applies for both decoding and encoding. Be sure you hit the correct button! The left button is to ENCODE. The right button is to DECODE. Have fun encrypting and code-cracking! Archives Blackblade Sects Gul’roks Anohe Hetawa Deh’yo Tikal Deathborne Ilum'nishar The Night Lotus The Nera Society Mission Chronicles A Journey for Knowledge Operation: Go Bingham Codename Compendium The following section serves as the Blackblades' roster. Shepard of Shadows (Head of the Order) The Butcher -- Githnji Shadowmasters (Second in Command / Right Hands of the Leader) The Halfbreed -- Mok'raa Katari Swift-gouge The Sorrow -- Zitajie (Kiharu / Anji) Sect Leaders Gul'rok Master - Blood Viper -- Kerrex Deh'yo Tikal Master - Lifegiver -- Kiyandori Deathborne Master - The Harlequin -- Elizabeth Hardaan (Sreek) Anohe Hetawa Master - N/A Night Lotus Master - N/A Ilum'nishar Master - N/A Nera Society Master - N/A Blackblades Plaguerunner -- Mahari The Unknown -- Zultembwe The Wanderer -- NÍcken The Historian -- Takshash The Fox -- Catristine Siphon -- Koranji Scythe -- Laijikk Tigerlily -- Cuchibi The Hound -- Nobunàga Blind tiger -- Luyung The Terror -- Kaskeìn Glyph -- Jerisa The Damned -- Raizarel The Pain -- Zuligon Blue -- Rallok Silvereye -- Snypes The Bullet -- Blam Spectre -- Ammathas Wildflower -- Jenya Pridehorn (Reknya) Crimson Fist -- Azariala The Talon -- Zarinthvia Sunweaver The Comedian -- Weyluk The Doctor -- Rasomil Cobra -- Iyaaku Hellion -- Magora Deathlygaze (Narkra) Headhunter -- Zuli'je (Deceased) Shadowdancer -- Mithjara The Grizzler -- Glizzler Ghostblade --Mhokla (Deceased) The Inquisitor -- Vortkral The Guillotine -- Gezen (Retired) Ironeye -- Grunra Blackjack -- Rosdower The Cutter -- Rajir (Retired) Blood Hawk -- Zajiwa (Discharged) The Witch -- Tabathana (Shizala) Shadefire -- Vol'kuza The Noose -- Naz'gorok Bonechime (Deceased) Assassination for Dummies Guide to Assassination, by The Halfbreed Chapter One: The Game Let us compare our work as assassins to the game of Chess. There are many ways of winning the game and succeeding the mission, but what key points must you watch for and eliminate? Here, you shall find out. Chapter Two: Rooks Rooks are much like guards. As one may castle in the game of Chess, one may also call in protection to sacrafice themselves or even eliminate you and yours. These rooks or guards can be dealt with two ways. Elimination or avoidance. Usually elimination is quicker and easier, but brings more risk. Avoidance is slower and harder, but carries little risk. Depending on the objective and targets, you may want to do a specific one or the other. As the enemy has their rooks, you also have yours. Your fellow Blackblade, they are your rooks in this game. Chapter Three: Pawns Pawns represent chance. As one may bring a pawn to the end of the enemies lines in Chess and claim a stronger form or fight in a weaker one. Aim to attack when strong, but act more on the defensive until you have the advantage. A simple mistake can ruin your chances at success. The enemy also has chance, therefore you must force them to waste the chance and protect yourself from any weak points you might have. Chapter Four: Knights, Bishops and Queens Knights and Bishops represent subtlety and chance. They can move behind enemy lines and take out pieces in Chess with ease under the strong mind of an experienced Blackblade. Keep these in check as they may be a key point in you assault of the enemy. Queens hold the stance as your second most important piece in the game. The Queen holds the abilities of rooks (save castling) and bishops. Consider the Queen another of your key points in the offensive. Chapter Five: Kings The King piece represents you or your target. The single-most important piece of the game. Protect yourself and take down your opponent. You can only do so much on your own and so can your target. Take advantage of the game pieces you have at your disposal so that you strike them down first. Chapter Six: Checkmate Checkmate. A near sure death. Do not let them play any more defensives once you are at this point, else you must work even harder to regain this stance. P.S.: Learn or be punished... Category:Documents Category:Blackblades Category:Items Category:Books